


盘多娜

by binglang



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binglang/pseuds/binglang
Summary: 是的，我是顶尖法学院毕业的，又去深造了金融，最后却找了一份婚纱店的工作。不是什么连锁的品牌店，只是一个退圈的设计师个人的小店，我前台销售清洁什么都做，因为一个精神分裂患者找到一份工作不容易，我很感谢那位叫做盘海的设计师。





	盘多娜

是的，我是顶尖法学院毕业的，又去深造了金融，最后却找了一份婚纱店的工作。不是什么连锁的品牌店，只是一个退圈的设计师个人的小店，我前台销售清洁什么都做，因为一个精神分裂患者找到一份工作不容易，我很感谢那位叫做盘海的设计师。  
我早劝过她，现在的口碑都是靠线上营销，要做好大众点评和美团，但是她不听，于是门厅寥落。我无所谓，她给的底薪就够我温饱了，还落了清闲自在。  
一个雨天，一整天一个客人也没有，我坐在前台看完了黑客帝国系列，放在以前我是不爱看电影电视剧的，但是脑损伤和阅读障碍使我看不了文字了。他进门的时候，正在播放尼奥选择崔妮蒂的抉择戏，男人把长柄雨伞立在门口的伞架上，笑，怎么你也爱看这个？  
我没接他友善的寒暄，只是露出一个商业化的笑，从前台绕到他面前，“先生是要看婚纱吗？”他顿了顿，没反驳也没答应，半晌才点点头，“看看吧。”这样心不在焉的客人，我觉得他的购买意愿不强，但是，我看了看他手腕上的百达翡丽，还是默不作声地领着他去了高定区。

男人打包了四条最贵的婚纱，我一边腹诽这样的男人怎么会给肥婆买婚纱，一边八卦他的婚纱是为女儿还是妻子准备。两种心绪都持续不了多久，因为我陷入狂喜，在送走男人后开始拿出计算器计算我能得到的提成……四万块！医生一直建议我去旅游散心，我也想去外面看看，这下终于有机会了。   
盘大设计师无心生意，一个月难得来一次店里。她年纪不小了，气质和神态却表明她并没有作为一个女人在老去。我高兴起来又有些结巴和语无伦次，这是病症还是副作用我也弄不清，她温柔地拍拍我的手臂，叫我慢慢说。  
哎，从前我真的是个很优秀的女孩子。现在这副模样，也不敢见人，和学生时代所有的朋友都断了联系。老板对我很好，因为提前完成了业绩干脆给我放了假。我有闲有钱，定了去欧洲的机票，当然，经济舱。  
这是我第一次出国，难免有些兴奋，隔壁的女孩子望着我好笑。我瞟一眼她的喜马拉雅，再看看她从头到尾朴素的穿着，无法判断是这只限量款爱马仕是假货，还是我遇到了体察民情的真公主。

飞行时间比预期晚了两个小时，因为天气原因无法降落，一直在机场上方盘旋，机长考虑要不要返航，我们迫降在一个小城市。休息室里的电视机被调到国国内的频道，CCTV-10正在介绍国内最大的医药器械公司制造出来的仿生人，邻座的女孩子很爽朗地和我搭话，你喜欢仿生人吗？我随口道，比人类好。她哈哈大笑，甚至邀请我坐她的私人飞机一起去庄园度假。我腹诽，这样的热情不是别有用心就是缺点心眼，远离交际多年的我说出的话也尖酸刻薄似的，你看过亦舒的小说吗？情节和我们差不多，接下来你的父亲、哥哥和未婚夫都会不可自拔地爱上我。女孩子嘴角咧开大大的弧度，道，如果真是那样，可太好了。  
她伸出手和我握手，正式地自我介绍，盘多娜。这个姓并不多见，我脱口而出，你和盘海什么关系？女孩子拨弄拨弄自己的头发，云淡风轻地说道，是我母亲。  
老天，我只想过平静的生活，不想介入任何文学性的戏剧化。因此接下来说的话有了几分质问和不友善的意思，你之前就认识我？  
不认识，她笑笑，你为什么那么反抗“邂逅”这么美妙的事情呢？你为什么认识盘海？你是学设计的学生？你是她粉丝？  
我都不是，我在美学上向来缺乏敏感和天赋，做了Excel表格来为不同的客人介绍和推荐婚纱，我与盘大设计师没有任何灵魂上的共鸣。  
我在研二的那一年确诊的精神分裂症，但在这样的人生变故中除了逃避什么也没学会。我嗫嚅吞吐地告别多娜，听从航空公司的安排准备入住机场的酒店。什么邂逅？一切都糟透了，事情的发展为什么不能像函数那样如预期般发展呢？诡异的有钱老男人、热情的女孩子、神秘避世的设计师………我带着行李和其他乘客一起去往酒店，决定这次回去就辞去婚纱店的工作。

航空公司很抠门，给我们安排的旅馆又小又旧，我以为像多娜那样的大小姐不会愿意住在这里，她却一手拎着包一手提着旅行箱，在后面大喊着“等等我”跟了过来。  
都说烈女怕缠郎，我不是什么烈女，还好性取向正常，不然也受不住这样一个明媚又漂亮的姑娘。  
我进房间还没来得及关门，多娜就挤了进来，她随手把她的喜马拉雅丢在了旅馆没有铺地毯的地上，我瞟了一眼，什么也没说。  
“所以你是怎么认识我母亲的？”  
我敏感多疑，从她的用词中听出来她和我的老板并不亲近，只是在强行和我寻找共同话题。“我在她的店里打工，”我避重就轻地说，“不过打算辞职了。”  
多娜瞪大她的眼睛，扑闪扑闪地望着我，我们两个人陷入尴尬的沉默。这时候有人敲门，多娜逃避地开口，“room service嘛？”我按下准备起身的她，自己走去开门。我不相信这种破酒店还会有什么服务，于是只拉开了一条缝，链条仍挂在门栓上。一个金发碧眼却骨瘦如柴的年轻女郎站在外面，她还未开口，我就明白她的来意，用简短的英语拒绝了她。  
但就在这时，一只手从我身后伸出来，多娜用手指夹着几张美钞，大咧咧地说，“我付你三倍的价钱，进来陪我们聊聊天吧。”  
见钱眼开的妓女立马像泥鳅一样地钻进了门里从多娜手中接过那些现金，我蹙眉，知道多娜这样做是为了打破我们尴尬的僵局，但是她未免太自来熟了。看着那个骨节突出的妓女，我合理怀疑她是个瘾君子。  
英语大概也不是她的第一语言，开口说话带着浓浓的口音，“你们是记者？作家？”都不是，多娜笑，刚打算说些什么就被我打断——她口无遮拦，对着陌生人毫无保留，令人头疼。  
我知道了，那年轻又不幸的金发女郎脸上露出自以为是的猥琐笑容，你们是一对，对不对？  
这个猜测既合理又荒诞，一向阴郁的我都忍不住哈哈大笑起来，倒是活泼的多娜，沉默地望向了捧腹的我。

过于诡异的气氛使人不适，那堕落的妓女习惯了在男人面前卖弄风骚，却不知在我们这样的女性面前如何自处。  
她走后，多娜外衣也不脱就往床上睡，她身上有一种特殊的气质，出现在花墙酒塔的宴会不奇怪，出现在灰尘飞扬的农村似乎也不奇怪，她总能自洽自处。但是我受不了了，虽然我出身于普通的中产阶级家庭，却有矫情的毛病，半夜三更仍在辗转反侧。多娜睡得很沉，打着轻鼾，我真羡慕她，她的外表那么鲜丽，灵魂又那么干净，她是真正的公主。  
你一夜未睡？早上七点，她准时起床，伸着懒腰惊奇地问我。航空公司告诉我们要晚上才能飞巴黎，多娜却突发奇想地邀请我去北美。  
我不去，我拒绝，我的假期没有那么长，虽然打算辞职，但我总得回去和老板说清楚。这样的借口打消不了公主的决定，她拉着我飞往了北美，去见她的同父异母的哥哥。

我从小到大成绩都很好，文静、乖巧，一切为了升学考试，也许这样的人生可预见性很强，但是稳定性却给人安全感。  
谁能想到我这样的女孩子会得精神分裂症呢？  
科普一下，电影里很酷的那个，叫做人格分裂，我这个是精神分裂症。个人意识、感知觉、情绪方面出现扭曲，我会反应迟钝、行为有时退缩有时过激。精卫中心甚至给我发了残疾证，精神残疾。  
确诊那年的八月份，我为了读博住在学校旁边的公寓楼，从学校抱回一只流浪猫。它得了肾衰竭，它快死了，我也差不多。父母给的学费和生活费给猫咪治病花完了，我把它从宠物医院抱回来，每天偷偷摸摸地带着它去图书馆，把它寄放在露天的小花园里。  
法律这个行业竞争激烈，所以我做了一个跨界，研究生选择的是金融专业。那时，我年轻无畏、前途光明，中产阶级独生子女最好的归宿就是像我这样，过完无趣却又规矩的一生。  
我们这样的少男少女是没有资格快乐的。  
有一天我照常抱着它去图书馆，八月的烈阳直射在我的皮肤上，但我没有打伞，面无表情。公寓到图书馆的路上必经一座桥，南方水乡就是这样，到处都是流水小桥。  
猫咪叫了两声，很有生命力地用爪子在我脸上挠了一道，也许是回光返照。我愣了一下，停顿两秒，抬头望了望太阳，然后毫无预兆地从桥上跳了下去。  
我不是想寻死，准确的说我也不知道自己在做什么，我被给新生军训的教官救起来，打120送了急诊，抢救过后被转诊到了精神科。  
这大概是我人生中最富戏剧化的一幕转折剧，父母从我们那儿的小县城赶到上海，一言不发地签字为我办理住院手续和休学手续。我的导师似乎很是舍不得我，毕竟我听话又好用，但他的觉悟不够共情一个精神残疾患者，协助我办完手续后就把我微信给拉黑了。

总而言之，生死之间都是虚妄的身外之物，不健康也不快乐，我认为自己没什么可以顾虑的。盘多娜是个坏人也好，打算把我骗到东南亚去卖肾也好，无所谓。我突然想开，于是跟着她飞到了北美，住在她极简现代装修风格的家里。  
盘多娜就像是属于北美的，她永远穿一身瑜伽服套装，把水壶和雨伞塞进稀有皮稀有色的爱马仕里。每天早上她准时起床，晨跑去健身房上普拉提的私教课，回来后自己做简易又健康的早餐———酸奶麦片、草莓蓝莓、煎一片培根配上半焦的吐司。  
我每天晚上吃四片奥氮平，药物的作用使我昏迷不醒十多个小时，永远处于饥饿状态中，但我自虐般地不去理会大脑的信号。常人吃精神分裂的药物都会胖几十斤，我反倒比之前更瘦，配上我缭乱的金发和满背的纹身，像个欧洲街头的游魂。  
但我知道自己不是，我的灵魂永远被禁锢在中部教育大省的重点高中重点班，即使我考上上海的学校，我骨子里还是有洗刷不掉的土气和自卑。  
这是文化刻在一个人身上的痕迹，无形的手捏出了我们灵魂的形状。即使确诊后的我随意到叛逆，漂发又纹身，但我仍是那个埋藏在周考、月考和高考里的普通女孩。  
我有时候白天也昏昏欲睡，醒来的时候发现多娜给我打了十几个电话，让我去她哥哥的party。我到的时候已经是群魔乱舞，灯光缭乱，北美的留学生有典型的特征，男生用英伦风的针织衫混搭大火的跑鞋，女生穿oversize的高街品牌卫衣或者吊带小短裙，露出两条竹竿似的腿。  
挺好玩的，那些女生漂亮地一模一样，多娜化妆打扮之后竟也混入了其中，无法辨别。她站起来大幅度地朝我招手，我夹着身子穿过人群，在她身边坐下。  
我烟瘾犯了，摸出一包黄色的芙蓉王，却没从裤子口袋找到火机，原来我穿着睡裤出了门。这时一簇火凑到了我面前，我从善如流地点上烟。多娜大声在我耳边吼，这就是我哥哥。  
那男生抬起眼眸望我，我只注意到了他戴着百达翡丽的手表，有些后悔自己素面朝天地来了。

而盘多娜的哥哥似乎是个人精，在他给我点火的那一瞬间就看穿了我所有的企图。他状似无意地转了一下手腕上的表，对着我露出一个意味深长的笑，妈的，我输了。拜金女也不是那么好当，因为海王永远技高一筹。  
我也不是那种费尽心机的捞女，的确想交个傻缺富二代做男朋友，但只是希望他每个月打一万块生活费给我，负担药物的价钱，我对迈凯轮的副驾和新款包袋又不感兴趣。  
而且环顾四周，皆是那种放到微博上可以收获十几万粉丝的网红脸美女，我长相寡淡、目光空洞，像一副行走的骷髅。他应当是看不上我。  
百达翡丽，我有些晃神，一般的富二代也就戴个劳力士的绿水鬼罢了，这辈子这是我第二次在杂志和广告以外的地方看到百达翡丽，而且我还能肯定不是广州货。  
我上半身穿着白色T恤，下半身穿着宽松及地的睡裤，反正身材干瘪，也没什么可暴露。可是多娜不同，我目测她有70E，天生的珠圆玉润，虽然因为后天的健身习惯变得紧实了些，但还是更像个晶莹剔透的宝石，而不是运动内衣品牌的模特。  
男男女女都在舞池里摇头晃脑，我看到门口的海报，今晚的DJ还是圈子里的名人。但是我与常人不同，他们的精神在该清醒时清醒，该放纵时放纵，而我此时却站在弹簧的蹦台上摇摇欲坠，十二点准时，彩纸从空中飘落。我笑了，这简直像一场葬礼，我青春的葬礼。  
音乐的浪潮仿佛要把人掀翻，突然一双手按在了我的肩上，我转过头像上望，看到是多娜的哥哥。你看上去很孤独。他俯下身在我耳边说，热气只往耳蜗里钻。他在撩我，手段却并不高明。我嘴角扯出一个笑，牵着他的手移到了我的腰间。想必他没想到我看上去这么难搞，实际上又如此轻浮，迟疑了一秒，然后握紧了我干瘦的腰。

彼此心知肚明，我身子往后，靠在了他的怀里。气氛刚好的时候，我转头想要和他接吻，却被多娜抓住手腕拽出了蹦台。一切发生的太快，我和他都没有反应过来，多娜牵着我飞奔穿越人群和山丘。  
我们从club的后门出来，两个人皆是气喘吁吁，我还没来得及对上多娜的眼睛，她就把我按在墙上吻住了。  
她美丽、纯洁、开朗，她连接吻都不会，她居然喜欢我？太久没被人爱过，我被狂喜砸中，轻柔地扶住她的后脑勺，用舌头撬开了女孩的牙关。  
老天爷，在此之前我真的以为自己性取向正常，中学的时候，趁着值日做卫生和男生偷偷在盥洗室接吻的是我；大学时期为了躲避烦人的室友和学长在校外居民楼同居的是我；现在抱着温香软玉的女孩吻地意乱情迷的也是我。  
没有人能拒绝她，包括我，千疮百孔的我。  
一吻结束，她勾着我的脖子，眼神湿漉漉的，嘴唇红润，“对不起……你是不是喜欢哥哥？”我笑了一下，揽着她的背的手滑到了腰间，又歪过头去吻她。怎么都亲不够。  
虽然多娜的出现突兀又神秘，但她干净、澄澈，一向多疑的我都迅速放下戒心，全然接受了她。我们牵着手回到party，多娜的哥哥看了一眼我们紧紧握着的手，面色如常，他一手揽着一个穿粉色套装的女孩，一手举起一杯威士忌向我们示意后一饮而尽。一切都挺完美的，也许我的人生苦尽甘来了呢？没把百达翡丽男勾到手，反倒泡到了喜马拉雅妹妹，我忍不住勾起嘴角，喜不自胜。

这里的物价比国内高许多，我卖出四条高定婚纱的奖金很快就花完了，多娜像个第一次恋爱的小女孩，什么都听我的，于是跟着我回了国。  
我本想辞职，但是新恋情使我对人生的态度重新变得积极起来。多娜陪我去做社区复健，医生说我恢复地很好，一份稳定的工作和阳光的恋人功不可没，于是我回到了婚纱店。  
只是多少有点觉得对不住我的老板，她在我人生的低谷向我伸出了援手，老天，我却拐走了她的宝贝女儿。多娜没有提起过自己的父亲，名字也是跟随母姓，我能理所当然地想象出这背后的故事。我更加觉得我对不起她们母女。  
小亚，盘海笑起来眼角有细细的纹路，她应该不做医美，但这样的痕迹反而增添了她作为女性的魅力，她温柔地叫我小名，你看上去很快乐。  
快乐？从小到大我得到过许多夸奖，比如听话、聪明、乖顺，但是第一次有人说，你很快乐，快乐在我们的语境里被默认为不重要的，于是我听到这个评价几乎要哭出来。  
是的，我我不是第一次恋爱，但却第一次知道快乐是什么感受，这种感受是男权社会给予不了我的。一个叫蒙肯的美国作家曾经说过，男人通过吹嘘来表达爱，女人则通过倾听来表达爱，而一旦女人的智力长进到某一程度，她就几乎难以找到一个丈夫，因为她倾听的时候，内心必然有嘲讽的声音响动。  
我能在奥林匹克数学竞赛和新概念作文大赛中都拿到奖，却没办法不在我的历任男友面前装作崇拜他们的傻瓜。我不是在自吹自擂，只是，像我这样割裂的女权主义者，的确是，没法在一个男性话语权的社会获得快乐的。我一方面装模作样地取悦男人，不停地减肥、美白，甚至在每一次换男友之前去修复处女膜；另一方面却又完整地阅读过《共产党宣言》和《女性与权力》，深知什么叫做独立、站立。  
我从未站立过，我在男人的双腿间爬行。  
我的初夜是在满十六岁的那个晚上，我不记得那个人的姓名和样貌，只记得自己匆忙地在宿舍门禁之前赶回寝室，偷偷摸摸地在公共洗手间洗被鲜血浸湿的校服裤子。  
我以为法律是一把钥匙，解开我的痛苦的钥匙，所以我放弃了自己所擅长的数学，选择了文科，去了最好的法学院，毕业季去的是所谓的红圈律所实习。  
那是我的第一份工作，我的老板正好比我爸大一轮，微信头像是他可爱的龙凤胎孙子孙女。我一个月有将近二十天在乡村和县城出差，刑事案件的被告人往往各有各的不幸故事，我在他们漏雨的家中，坐立难安地等待被告人的家人凑齐高昂的律师费。乡村的招待所里甚至没有热水器，我在寒冬腊月裹着羽绒服和衣而眠，老板却在半夜敲我房间的门，问我能不能一起睡。  
这样的故事多到在记忆中模糊，我最开始会苦恼着喊好痛、好痛，后来已然没有了知觉。  
我认为自己没有任何的特别之处，家境既不清贫也不富裕，相貌既不丑陋也不美丽，那么发生在我身上的痛苦也会如复制粘贴一般发生在这片土地的其它女孩身上。但不会是多娜。  
多娜仿佛是在真空环境中成长的，她的灵魂和外貌一样，是一颗光滑到会反光的珠宝，没有经过痛苦这把刀子的雕刻。她既不属于乡村也不属于城市，她是试管中孕育出来的生命，我因自己荒诞的比喻失笑，因为她的确干净到浅薄。  
我在市中心的老旧小区租了一间四十五平的房子，很破很旧，好在自带独立卫浴和厨房。多娜并不抱怨，和我在这里住下来。

因为生病，我一直依照医生的建议规律作息早睡早起，却没有想到多娜比我更加准时，她每天十一点会像电脑关机一样瞬间陷入昏迷一般的睡眠，哪怕前一秒还靠在我的肩头看剧，每天早上七点睁开眼睛，不会有半分钟的赖床。  
我太爱她了，根本不会注意到这样的细节。  
我没有和女人做过爱，但是却对多娜充满了原始的欲望，我把她按在出租屋的小床上，吻过她的肩线和胸部。  
我不是男人，没有可笑的处女情节，可是当我把手指抽出看到上面的血迹时，心中还是会有莫名的颤动————她真的是一张白纸，她不懂什么是爱。  
我用舌头吮吸和舔舐她的阴蒂，多娜的身体微微地抖，条件反射似的夹紧了双腿。我爱上她了，我双手抓着她的脚踝，把她往下拽，舌头也往更深的地方探去。她突然战栗，阴部也湿润地一汪水，多娜有些茫然，问我她这是怎么了。傻瓜，我牵着她的手摸向自己的两腿之间，你这是性高潮了。她欣喜又懵懂。  
村上春树的书虽然写得烂，但是这一点他没有骗人，女人和女人做爱，果然比和男人做要爽。  
多娜的傻气和聪明平衡在一个微妙的中间值，增之一分则太过咄咄逼人，减之一分则会显得蚩蚩蠢蠢。虽然这样微妙的平衡偶尔会显得诡异，但情人眼里出西施，我爱她的一切，她让我对人类重拾信心。  
婚纱店的工作我更加尽心，开通了所有的自媒体账号运营，每天晚上回来做账。多娜温柔地坐在我旁边看我，脱口而出报出我要用计算器算好一会儿才能算出的数字，我好笑地问她，你怎么不去参加最强大脑？  
当然，多娜并不是天才，她理解不了王维和白居易，看不懂陀夫陀耶夫斯基和三岛由纪夫，也不会创作出哪怕最简单的情书。

小亚，老板把手搭在我的肩上，你的眼睛里有光。  
她穿着白色的直通衬衫连衣裙，夹着一些白色的头发被一根玉簪插住，我终于鼓起勇气抬起眼睛看她。像盘海这样的女人，二十年前，是像我这样辗转反侧，还是像多娜那样一尘不染？我曾经不会考虑自己的二十年后，我认为自己活不到那个时候，但是现在我突然想，也许我在多年后也可以成为像她这样的女人。  
对不起，我拿出全部的真诚，我其实在和多娜谈恋爱。  
傻丫头，盘海笑了，你以为能把我瞒在鼓里吗？她漫不经心地说，转转手腕上的玉镯，这个动作让我想起北美酒吧里的那个男生。我也爱过人，盘海向来温柔又坚定，此时却露出一丝脆弱。我好奇，她这样的女人会爱上什么人？是个不懂爱的人，盘海艰难地扯起嘴角，他是天才，但是却也偏执幼稚。  
原来老板是因为自己求而不得所以想要女儿得偿所愿？我没想到我们跨越阶级又超越性别的恋爱这么轻而易举地得到了长辈的支持，一切都在顺利地往光明的方向走。  
噢，多娜，我的多娜，真是我的幸运女神。

刚确诊的时候，我也曾自暴自弃，觉得自己一辈子就这么完了，但我现在坚信自己能战胜命运。攒够了一定的钱，我在老同学的介绍下来到国内最好的私人心理诊所，想着什么时候能痊愈断药，要给多娜一个惊喜。  
国内的精卫中心因为供不应求，看病都比较粗糙，医生给你开好药就会喊下一个，只要患者不上社会新闻就是他们的成功了。这是我来和睦家的原因，听说这里能真正帮你战胜疾病。  
我戒心很重，却强迫自己在医生面前打开心扉，不仅仅是因为四位数的咨询费，也是因为我想以健康的面貌面对多娜。一小时的疗程结束，我飘飘忽忽地出了医生的办公室，一瞬间以为自己看错了。  
竟然是他？  
我走上前去，笑着问好，您怎么在这？  
他笑笑，随和地答道自己是来上班的。一个小护士跑来叫走了他，我心中疑惑，在回去的路上百度了他的名字。  
天，这个看上去不过五六十的男人以前竟然是中科院的生物学院士，后来放弃了国务院的津贴，开了私人医院和医药公司，有科学家和资本家的双重身份。除了百度百科还有一些零散的八卦消息，比如怀疑他的妻子有多囊卵巢，因此不育，并且长胖到一百六十斤，但他也没有再娶。  
联想到他在我店里买的那四条昂贵的大码婚纱，我自然的脑补出一个相濡以沫的爱情故事，是的， 我现在看什么都积极。

我说话流利、阳光向上，病情一天比一天好转，多娜却对我越来越冷淡，我是恋爱老手，不会患得患失，只当是自然的历程。多娜越来越多地对着我露出惋惜的神色，她对着我发呆，用手扰动云雾似的隔着空气抚摸我的轮廓。我觉得她这个动作浪漫又可爱，捉住她的手放到我的脸颊上，告诉她，这才是真实的触感。她如梦初醒，喃喃道，可是你的灵魂密度在逐渐稀释。我没有听清楚，只是兴奋地告诉她，我的病快要好了。  
有一天，我们一起回家，狭窄的楼道里一个男孩子正拎着油漆桶在门上画画，看来是新搬来的邻居。多娜好奇地打量他。  
这是老房子，墙上和门上都是斑驳的广告，我好心，道，你画了画，他们还是会贴在你画上面。  
发黄的白墙上歪歪扭扭的字迹写着，太阳能维修。我笑笑，拿起他的画笔在下面写道，月亮可更换。  
太阳能维修  
月亮可更换。  
诗人。他朝我一拱手。  
不敢当，我笑，你在画什么？  
他的画已成雏形，是一个倒立的耶稣像。中国人喜欢在门口挂倒的福字，美国人喜欢耶稣，他爽朗地说，我这是中西结合，上帝到了！  
你是混血？我再次仔细看他的容貌，的确是有混血儿普遍的美貌。  
我的美国老爹在中国嫖娼时搞大了妓女的肚子，又不肯带我回国，我妈打胎太多次，迫不得已生下了我，他大剌剌地说自己并不光彩的身世。他的画细腻生动，我承认他的确有艺术家的特质，现在的我却受不了这样的神经质，因此拉着恋恋不舍的多娜回了我们的小屋。

我没有想到多娜和隔壁的杂种会被我捉奸在床，准确地说，他们是在一堆画纸上做爱，那个潦倒的杂种连张床都没有。  
我转身就走，多娜呆在那，甚至没有来追我。  
什么苦尽甘来，我就知道，我们这样的少男少女是没有资格快乐的。  
我没再去上班，也没去和睦家复诊，自律了三年滴酒不沾也开始破戒，成天把自己关在逼仄的出租屋里酗酒。多娜还是没有来找我，她消失了。  
我把Ed Harcourt的音乐公放到最大，把美团上的便宜洋酒买空，甚至不用杯子，握着酒瓶转圈跳舞，一直转到隔壁。他正在画画，我一把扯下他的画纸，撇撇嘴，你以为你是梵高吗？  
他的画有些阴郁、有些明媚，两极分化到我怀疑他有双相情感障碍，多娜这丫头，怎么总和精神病患者搞在一起？

昼夜不分，我有时候醉过去，有时头痛欲裂地醒过来，半梦半醒间，我看到多娜那张美丽的面庞。没有人像你这样爱过我，我模模糊糊地听到她这么说。  
呵，婊子，贱货，装清纯勾引我，我拿出男权的那一套来自我保护。  
她单纯，从面上可以一路看到心里，我却第一次读不懂她脸上复杂的神色。让开，我甩开她的手，摇摇晃晃地来到厨房。  
小亚，她大喊一声，惊醒了正在自残的我，我手中的水果刀往外一甩，划在了她的脸上。

没有流血，我透过刀痕，看到了复杂的电路和半导体。  
多娜没有尖叫，沉默地把我手中的刀子拿开，小亚，我痛。  
我如梦初醒地去碰她的脸，却被她握住了手腕，不是这里，是你伤害自己，我心痛。  
你有心？我自嘲地扯扯嘴角，你根本算不上人类。

多娜告诉我，她的父亲，哦，不，是她的创造者，就是那位来我的婚纱店的男士，他给了她肉体，却无法给她思想。她问他什么是思想，他告诉她，是痛苦，多娜的眼睛像一个仪表，人类这种碳基生物在她面前如若透明，所谓的灵魂也不过是夸克形成的云雾状，每个人都有着不同的灵魂密度。多娜在第一眼看到一个人的时候，就会知道他的灵魂密度，她寻觅高密度的灵魂，想要对方教会她，什么是爱、什么是思想、什么是生命的真谛。  
所以，是我的痛苦吸引了她，她从一开始，就是有目的地接近我，包括她那个戴百达翡丽的仿生人哥哥，之所以能对其貌不扬的我一见钟情，也是看上了我的痛苦。  
那位科学家自比为上帝，可以造人，却造出了多娜这样失败的作品。他给多娜找了一位完美的母亲，又给她找了一位忧郁的情人，她却仍旧不折不扣地不是个人。  
我爱上一个非碳基生物，可笑到无语，也许人类真是让我失望透顶吧！  
所以，多娜竟然还会流泪，小亚，你告诉我，什么是爱？  
没有爱，我语气平平，多娜，这世上没有爱，人类彼此折磨也不过是为了繁殖罢了。  
她恍然大悟，对，我要繁殖，我成为一个母亲，我就可以成为一个完整的人了。

多娜，盘多娜，Pandora。古希腊神话里，普罗米修斯从天上盗火种送给人类，低贱愚蠢的人类学会了用火，最高统治神宙斯十分恼火，为了抵消火给人类带来的巨大好处，他决定要让灾难也降临人间。  
宙斯首先命令火神赫菲斯托斯，使用水土合成搅混，依女神的形象做出一个可爱的女性；再命令爱与美女神阿佛洛狄忒淋上令男人疯狂的香味；智慧与工艺女神雅典娜为她打扮，替她穿戴衣服，头戴发带、项配珠链、娇美如新娘；神的使者赫尔墨斯传授她语言的天赋；于是宙斯在这美丽的形象背后注入了恶毒的祸水。汉密斯出主意说：“叫这个女人潘多拉吧，是诸神送给所有人类的礼物。”众神都赞同他的建议。古希腊语中，潘是所有的意思，多拉则是礼物。“潘多拉”即为“拥有一切天赋的女人”。……我幼时读过的故事书，竟然，会这么荒诞地出现在我身上。

再见到多娜时，她挺着大肚子，从我的对门邻居家出来。你要搬家？她问我，你不是很喜欢这个屋子吗？  
我是很喜欢和多娜同居的那段日子，但这一切都过去了，我平静地看着她，我要回上海去，我打算把博士念完，然后去银行工作。  
多娜似懂非懂地点点头，我不再看它，提着行李箱下了楼。


End file.
